Annoying the creepypastas
by Rosewater227
Summary: Hey guys! I'm just going to tell you a few stories of how I managed to annoy the living daylight out of the creepypastas! Suggest who I should do next!
1. Chapter 1: BEN Drowned

Rose having a chat with BEN

"Majora's Mask is getting pre-released for 3DS" he said

"yes, you've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" She replied.

"HEY! You shouldn't have done that!" Said the ghost. She simply smirked

"done what?" She said. He growled.

"you shouldn't have used one of MY lines!" Again, she just smirked

"What's the other line?" She asked

"you shoudnt have done that!" He said

"done what?" She said

"no, you shouldn't have done that is my line!" He said angrily

"but I thought you've met with a terrible fate is your line" she said with a smile

"they BOTH are!" He said, throwing his hands in the air.

"oh, okay!" She said happily, taking his hat and running away

"GET BACK HERE," he yelled running after her


	2. Chapter 2: jeff the killer

Jeff was standing next to a sleeping girl. He slowly raised his knife when suddenly

"JEFF! HELP ME HIDE BEN'S HAT!" Yelled a voice. His victim woke up and ran away.

"OH, COME ON! I was about to make them go to sleep!" Said the angry killer

"Jeff, they where already asleep..." Said rose, who had come up the stairs wearing a green hat.

"HOW ABOUT I MAKE YOU GO TO SLEEP!" He growled. She looked at him

"first of all, I've had enough sugar and caffeine to keep me up all night. Second of all, I'm not tired, and your not my dad." He held up his knife, about to lunge at her, when suddenly sirens could be heard.

"GREAT, THE POLICE!" He yelled, only to see that Rose was playing a siren sound effect on her phone.

"I WILL kill you now" he said. She simply smirked.

"hey jeff, JANE!" She yelled. Suddenly Jane tackled him.

"I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS" he yelled. She smilled and grabbed his knife, running away


	3. Chapter 3: Eyeless jack

Rose picked up her phone and called up a friend.  
>"Hey scarlet, I'm gonna try to steal Ej's kidneys, you in?" She asked<p>

Scarlet answered, and manically grinned."Hell yeah! I've always wanted to steal a kidney from EJ!"

"Yus! Head to the mansion, he'll be here soon" she said, grabbing a bag

"Will do!" She then hung up, grabbed her purse with 50 random things in it, and went to the mansion.

Rose smiled when she arrived. "He's sleeping on the couch. You steal his kidneys and I'll take his mask!" She said, revealing a pikachu mask

Scarlet nodded, an extremely devilish smirk spreading across her face. "Okay," she said, and began to climb to the 3rd story window.

She smirked and took the mask of the sleeping cannibals face, putting the pikachu mask on. She went upstairs to check on scarlet

Scarlet had filled her bag to the very top with the preserved kidney jars. She then pulled a piece of paper from her purse, scribbled something on it, and left it on the door leading to the empty kidney storage room. "Shall we?"

"Let's hide the kidneys and mask" she said, placing a camera hooked up to her iPad down so they could watch his reaction. "And then we can wake up jack"

Scarlet nodded, and lowered the bag of kidneys and mask down into a bush. "Let's go wake him up!"

She nodded and went back into the mansion and plugged her phone into a speaker on full blast. She played nyan cat.  
>Jack woke up quikly and rose unplugged her phone, grabbed scarlet and ran away<p>

Scarlet had the stuff with her, and when Jack got up to the empty Kidney room, the sign on the door read.  
>Te Irish Strawberry wuz here! :3<p>

Jack was already angry when his mask was switched. He grabbed the sign.  
>"No! Mah kidney!" He exclaimed. Rose got out her iPad and turned the camera on, laughing her head off as she saw Ej mourning over his lost food.<br>"Whyyyyyyyy! My precious kidneys! You will never be forgotten!" He cried on his knees

Scarlet was laughing her ass off. "Dear god, possessive much?"

"Oh, that's just priceless! Hey, I'm thinking of playing some hide and seek with the rake later, ya in!" She said with a mischievous smirk

Scarlet nodded with an evil grin as she pulled out a baseball bat. "As long as I get to bring this!"

Yes!" She said. "Seeya tomorrow for the game!" She said

"Bye!" And on that note, Scarlet went home with the bag of kidneys.


End file.
